


Dissolve

by Touya_lulee



Category: Fate/Zero
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-01
Updated: 2019-01-01
Packaged: 2019-10-01 21:11:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17251469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Touya_lulee/pseuds/Touya_lulee
Summary: 他想要的是某种比赤裸更为赤裸的存在。





	Dissolve

一切的进展都超乎他最初的想象，在此刻的氛围下却显得合情合理，既然亲吻已经不能使他们满足，那么接下来会发生什么早就有预兆。

 

吉尔伽美什伸出小臂横在迪卢木多的胸前，用力地，像制服猎物的猛兽般，将他摁倒在沙发上。后脑勺和柔软的坐垫措不及防地来了个亲密接触，让迪卢木多撞出了一股波澜壮阔的解放感，短暂的晕眩之中他看到吉尔伽美什俯下身，撕咬着亲吻他的喉结――身上还裹着一套该死的裙子。

但他不想去提起这一切，继续亲吻就够了，他们的胸膛紧密地贴在一起，心脏隔着心脏，手脚缠着手脚。吉尔伽美什试图在又亲又抱的过程中解开迪卢木多那身皮质的，铆钉闪亮的，性意味浓厚的短裙，他的手从下面把裙子推了上去，露出了绷在大腿上的网袜，和纯棉的灰色四角短裤，吉尔伽美什抬起头，情绪直接反应到了脸上，他挑着眉，笑容有些意味深长，又重新俯下身黏在迪卢木多的耳边抱怨：“在皮短裙里面穿这种东西，你是成心想让我萎了么？”

“滚，”迪卢木多瞪着他，上手掀起了他高开叉的大裙摆，摸索着他两腿之间，隔着内裤撸了一把吉尔伽美什硬得直挺挺的棍子，“萎了就下去！”

 

吉尔伽美什单只手按在他的胸口上，赤红的蛇瞳涌动着某种凶猛的浪潮，他的阴影投到了迪卢木多身上，气氛瞬间就变了。在亲吻中瘫软成烂泥的身体僵硬起来，迪卢木多这才意识到他刚刚向一位暴君做出了怎样的发言，他的耳朵开始发烫，窝在沙发里的感觉并不是太好受――他感到了呼吸困难。吉尔伽美什犹如实质般的目光落下来，沉甸甸的，他不得不偏头以躲避这种让人心悸的压迫力，那些在藏在暗处的不稳定和危险也蜂拥而上，刺激着迪卢木多的神经，他本能地有一点发怵，新奇的感觉也同样抓住了他。

吉尔伽美什的嘴唇再一次贴了上来，像是某种冰凉的软体动物，熟门熟路地撬开了他的嘴，纠缠着深入，吮吸所有新生的汁液，舔吻着他的舌根，被侵犯一般的错觉轰击着迪卢木多的大脑，沿着脊柱窜到尾椎骨。屋子里的空调明明开得很足，他的额角却在流汗，吉尔伽美什轻易地解开了他衬衫的口子，然而这并不能使热度降下来，他本人就是一团猛烈的火焰，把迪卢木多搅乱，烧断理智的弦――妈的，他好像硬得更厉害了。

“呃，不，等等……等一下，我是说，你确定要在这里么？”迪卢木多终于在交换吐息的一个瞬间问出了声，吉尔伽美什家的沙发很舒服，没错，也比一般沙发要大，这是当然，可这一切通通改变不了它不如在床上做爱的感觉的事实。

“我没说要在这里做。”吉尔伽美什说，同时收回了手，直起腰居高临下地看着他。迪卢木多松了口气，想赶紧从缩手缩脚的不适中解脱，只是下一秒，吉尔伽美什的手指就勾住了他的内裤边，突然发力把他的内裤和网袜一起扒了下来，迪卢木多甚至能听到那些绷紧的线条断裂的悲鸣。

“我也没说不在这里做。”

 

吉尔伽美什咧开嘴笑了，他此时更像一个准备收割灵魂的恶魔领主，下一秒就会把迪卢木多从头到脚一口吞掉，连骨头渣子都吐不出一点儿，才能心满意足地平复下来。

……王八蛋。迪卢木多咬着牙在心里想，这人怎么回事？他是s么？于是他不甘示弱地伸长手臂，使劲儿把吉尔伽美什揽过来，磕磕绊绊地去拉他裙子的拉链，等到两人身上最后一块遮羞布都被扯下来的时候，吉尔伽美什涂满润滑剂的手指挤进了他的穴口。迪卢木多下意识绷紧了自己的小腹，说实话他有点紧张，虽然场面发展到这个地步再谈这个有点可笑，吉尔伽美什像是看穿了他，一边儿凑上来转着圈啃咬他的乳头，一边揉捏着他的屁股。迪卢木多脑子里乱糟糟的，吭哧了半天也没说出两句有用的，他胡乱地挥着胳膊，扫到了一个沙发抱枕，拿起来往头上一蒙，努力克制自己不发出些奇怪的声音。

“叫出声来。”吉尔伽美什不容置喙地把它抽出来，扔掉，“我喜欢听你叫出声来。”

你扯淡！这是咱俩第一次上床好么，别一副很熟的样子好么！迪卢木多正准备张嘴反驳，一根滚烫的东西顶了上来，他被一点点，顶开，撑开，层层进犯，越插越深。

他爽得头皮发麻，再也忍不住叫出声来。

快感堆积到了喷涌的边缘，那滋味好过了头，就像某种毒品流窜在他的血管里，让他只想纵容自己，更多地接纳对方进来，吉尔伽美什抓住了他的脚踝，把他的大腿上折，于是如他所愿，他们连接得更加紧密了。他又扣住他的腰际，没完没了地干他，掐出了几个通红的手指印也不管，那根硬挺的阴茎在不停的进出中发出噗呲噗呲的水声，一定是吉尔伽美什加了过多的润滑剂，有液体顺着迪卢木多的大腿根滑下来。他感到羞耻，那些声音简直无孔不入，溅到他浑身上下，烫得他不断颤抖。

“把这里弄得那么湿的可不是我。”他听到吉尔伽美什这么说。

闭嘴！要做就好好做！说什么话！平时没让你说够么！不是你弄的难道是我么！他揣着一肚子的牢骚，恨不得通通怼到吉尔伽美什的脸上，奈何他现在使不上一点力气，只堪虚虚搂着吉尔伽美什的脖子，努力直起又酸又麻的腰，一口啃在他的肩膀上――留下两排浅浅的凹痕。

吉尔伽美什笑得头发丝都跟着抖了起来，空气里发光的漂浮物和汗珠一起滚落，他顺着迪卢木多的颈侧一路亲吻下去，留下更多痕迹，又把差点滑下去的人再次捞起来，架住他的大腿一次比一次更快地擦过收紧的甬道里的某一点，他伸手握住迪卢木多那根在两人的小腹间高高翘起的阴茎，任它吐出更多的液体，顺着他的手指和柱体滑落，他想要比赤裸更赤裸的存在。

他最后一次用力地，凶悍地顶了进去，在迪卢木多高潮的同时向深处释放了出来。

**Author's Note:**

> 大家新年快乐！


End file.
